creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
"The Hooded-Man In The Car"
Hello once more, Kiddies. To wrap up this EERIE-ISSUE OF CREEPS CASTLE, I have a rather MYSTERIOUS-MEDLEY for you to DIE-GEST heh-heh! It's a STAGGERING-STORY about a boy who is followed by a stranger in a car who has an EERIE-IDENTITY. This SLIME-SPRAYER'S titled... Back in the Autumn of 1960, there were three boys who played basketball in the driveway of a house up, in New Hampshire somewhere. There was a basketball hoop up, on the front of the garage and one of the kids made a basket. "Yes, that's the way ya fellas play the game of basketball" the boy who dunked the basketball laughed at the two others. "Yeah yeah Maurice" another boy snapped back like a wise guy. "You take the next shot Paul" Maurice talked to him like a wise guy as well, tossing the ball at him. Paul caught it and made a basket. "Well, well, ya are not the only champ of this game pal" Paul smiled at Maurice like a wise guy. "Ah, you guys haven't seen nothing yet" the last boy mused to Maurice and Paul. "Alright, Andy, let's see if you have what it takes then" Maurice smiled like a wise guy at him. Andy took the basketball and missed the hoop. "Sorry Buddy!" Paul and Maurice both snickered at Andy. Maurice then spotted a random car park at the end of the driveway, with the passenger's side facing it. There was a hood-man in the car who wore a black robe. The guy rolled the car-window on the passenger's side down, stuck his finger out the window and gestured for Maurice to come over to his vehicle. As the boy just stared at the man, he then pulled his finger back inside the window, rolled the car-window up and drove off in his automobile slowly. "Hey, fellas, I think we should go into my house. I have a deck of baseball cards we can look at" Maurice said to Paul and Andy. "Alright" the agreed and all went into the house next to the garage. That night, Maurice was upstairs in his bedroom reading The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer By Mark Twain, when he noticed something outside his window from his desk by in front of it. Down below, there was a car looking like the one he saw earlier that day, that parked at the end of the driveway the same way the car before did. The moon was full and bright orange, and Maurice could tell that it was the hooded-man at the wheel of the car. His eyes were shining an eerie-white and he seemed to hold the steering-wheel now with black clawed-hands, having flesh that was like dough. He had a wolf-like nose and two huge and long white fangs protruding from his upper-lip. Maurice gasped in horror and waited, just watching the hooded-man in the car or whatever he or it was behind the wheel. As his white-fangs also glowed like his eyes, the hooded-man talked, and the boy could hear him say to him, "Maurice, I have been awaiting all day and night coming and going from your neighborhood here. I am a werewolf if you will and am going to be here all evening". "What is your name?" Maurice wondered, asking in a shudder. "The Hooded-Man In The Car" the werewolf growled in reply. One hour later, Maurice slept in his bed, but writhed around somewhat. Then a hand shook him, waking him up. "Dad" he muttered to a man at his bedside. "Maurice, I told you to take out the trash boy!" his father whispered to him. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I forgot" Maurice yawned, telling him. "Sorry eh? You good for nothing little jerk. You know what's coming boy" Maurice's father told him and snapped a belt in his hands. "Please Dad, no. I'm sorry sir!" Maurice begged, but his father grabbed him by his neck. A few minutes later, the boy ran from his home with his father pursuing him. "Maurice, you get back here boy and take it like a man!!" his father screamed at him. "Randy please stop, you are drunk once more!" a lady who rushed out of the house screamed at him. "Get back in bed, Marilyn now!!" Randy ordered, harshly to her. As Randy walked along the sidewalk drunkenly, the werewolf stepped out of his car. Beneath the orange full moon, The Hooded-Man In The Car laughed menacingly at Randy. Randy swigged down some Jim Beam Whiskey from a bottle and turned around. The werewolf scraped its black claws along a trash can and howled at Randy: "hey, mister, you are mine!". "What the heck is that thing?" Randy hollered, drunkenly. The monster got to him and as he beat it in its orange-furry-doughy-face, it slashed claw-marks into his robe. Randy screamed in fear, heading for his backyard. He got to the fence, jumping over it, the werewolf leaped out at him from his backyard tree. The beast growled, knocking Randy to the ground with its claws and attacked him, biting his neck and face. Maurice saw The Hooded-Man In The Car carry the corpse of his abusive father to his automobile four minutes later. With low werewolf growls, he shoved the body into his backseat and get into the car. The creature grinned at the boy, seeing him, waved one clawed-hand at him and drove off. Marilyn came out of the house. "Mom!" Maurice called to her and they hugged each other. Awe, what a happy ending. Good thing it was a full-moon in the Fall time eh? Randy was never expecting to be hunted. Every night really BITES for The Hooded-Man In The Car, but AT BEAST he can WOLF DOWN a MID-FRIGHT SNACK aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! See you all next edition BOYS AND GHOULS heh-heh-heh-heh.